


10.000 promises

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi stai lasciando?" chiede con un filo di voce, le mani tremanti e le lacrime che scivolano sulle guance. Harry scuote il capo, il viso ancora nascosto contro le ginocchia, e singhiozza più forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10.000 promises

**Author's Note:**

> _Once I could handle the truth, when the truth was you and I. But time after time all the promises turned out to be all lies._

“Harry, per favore,” sussurra Louis, facendo un passo verso il ragazzo, ma l'altro indietreggia e stringe i pugni, alzando lo sguardo per far incontrare i loro occhi: Louis si rende conto solo in quel momento di quanto quelli del suo Harry siano vuoti, quasi morti, e il respiro gli rimane incastrato in gola.

“Non riesco ad andare avanti così, Lou,” mormora il più giovane, strizzando le palpebre e scuotendo la testa; si porta una mano al viso, asciugando in fretta le lacrime che sono scivolate sulle sue guance, e torna a guardare il ragazzo di fronte a sé.

È diventato tutto così difficile, così stancante, e Harry è arrivato al limite: Louis si sta allontanando senza nemmeno accorgersene, la passione e la complicità del loro rapporto stanno svanendo e lasciando il posto a pochi sguardi e poche carezze e poche parole che non sono mai abbastanza, e Harry non sa più cosa fare. Ha sempre messo tutto se stesso nella loro relazione, ma da qualche mese sembra essere l'unico a sforzarsi ancora di farla funzionare; Louis sembra troppo preso da altro, da chissà quali pensieri gli invadono la mente, e pare che non abbia più il tempo né la voglia di continuare.

“Non dire così,” soffia l'altro, gli occhi sgranati e un groppo in gola che rende difficile parlare: Harry non può lasciarlo, non può gettare la spugna dopo tutto questo tempo. “Per favore, Haz, guardami,” supplica, poi, cercando di fare un altro passo verso di lui per poterlo stringere a sé, ma il ragazzo scuote di nuovo la testa e tira su col naso, schiacciandosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi per cercare di fermare le lacrime che continuano a scivolare sul suo viso.

“Non ci riesco,” singhiozza, appoggiandosi al muro con le spalle e lasciandosi scivolare in terra, seduto, le ginocchia strette al petto come un bambino. “Non capisco più nulla, non capisco se mi ami ancora o no, non capisco se vuoi ancora stare con me o preferiresti lasciarmi ma non lo fai per chissà quale motivo. Non riesco ad andare avanti così, Lou, non capisco se credi ancora nelle promesse che mi hai fatto quando ci siamo messi insieme, mi sembra di essere l'unico a farlo,” continua, e Louis lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi e le spalle incurvate, stanco, terrorizzato da quello che l'altro sta dicendo.

“Mi stai lasciando?” chiede con un filo di voce, le mani tremanti e le lacrime che scivolano sulle guance. Harry scuote il capo, il viso ancora nascosto contro le ginocchia, e singhiozza più forte.

“Non voglio farlo,” geme, le spalle scosse dai tremiti. “Ti amo ancora, esattamente quanto prima, ma non riesco a capire se per te è lo stesso; ti stai allontanando da me e non lo sopporto più, Louis, non voglio più addormentandomi piangendo perché non sei tornato a casa e svegliarmi in un letto vuoto.”

“Ti amo anche io, Haz,” sussurra, lasciandosi cadere tremante in ginocchio e strisciando verso Harry, costringendolo ad alzare il viso e abbracciandolo. “Non voglio lasciarti, non voglio che mi lasci, ti amo tantissimo,” continua, tirando su col naso e rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di averlo fatto soffrire per la sua stupidità: ha avuto paura che il loro rapporto si stesse raffreddando, che la loro storia stesse finendo, e si è allontanato per paura di esserne ferito. È stato uno stupido, perché Harry è l'unica persona di cui è mai stato innamorato e avrebbe dovuto sapere che lui provava la stessa cosa, ma il terrore di essere abbandonato anche da lui ha preso il sopravvento. Si sono fatti così tante promesse quando sono andati a vivere insieme, e pian piano le ha infrante tutte per paura che Harry non lo volesse più.

“Non lasciarmi, ti prego,” singhiozza, il naso tra i suoi ricci e gli occhi chiusi; lo sente tremare contro di sé e abbassare lentamente le ginocchia per poterlo abbracciare a sua volta, stretto, il viso premuto contro il suo corpo. “Ti amo, Harry, non lasciarmi.”


End file.
